


Sugar and Spice

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Cursed Dean, Fatherly Bobby Singer, Gen, Genderswap, Stanford Era, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response for a comment meme prompt; "frustrated hormonal feeling like an abject failure at everything teen girl!Dean mid-crying jag, and Bobby"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> No offense intended to future, current or former teenage girls. Dean's just new at this, or the curse was for him to be an unrealistic stereotype. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal June 20, 2010_

Bobby didn't have a clue what to do with girls, especially distraught teenage girls that used to be six-foot-tall men.

Dean sobbed, shoulders shaking, arms crossed over her- his- her... well. Bobby didn't want to think about the current state of Dean's chest anyway.

"It's- it's all wr- wrong, Bobby!" Dean's somehow even bigger than usual green eyes looked up at him, all wobbly with tears. "I do- don't know where Sa- Sam is and I can't sto- stop crying and I do- do- I don't know what to doooooo!"

The girl that was Dean buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Somehow a 'suck it up and deal' pep talk didn't seem appropriate. Although why the hell shouldn't it, Bobby thought; women were tough. Ellen would kick his ass if he tried to coddle her. Same with most women he'd known, including his wife. The thought of telling this particular weeping girl to just deal with it, things weren't that bad, brought Bobby vague memories of school teachers with swift rulers, knocking him on the knuckles for pulling Susie McConnell's pigtails.

Girls were a minefield. And this wasn't a girl, this was Dean.

Bobby took his cap off and scratched his head. "Dean-"

Dean looked up at Bobby and sniffled.

"It'll be okay. We'll get hold of Sam, he's probably..." Bobby couldn't think of a single good reason why Sam wasn't answering his phone. When he did answer, the boy was gonna get an earful.

Dean was still looking at him with the big wobbly green eyes of doom. Damn the boy. Girl. Whatever.

Bobby put his hat back on. "Sam's probably going nuts trying to figure out where you are. In the meantime, we can try and figure out what happened to you and maybe change you back before your brother gets a lifetime worth of teasing material."

"Y- you think you can fix this?"

Bobby shrugged. "Worth a shot. Can't hardly make it much worse."

The five-foot-nothing teenager impacted Bobby's chest, arms wrapping around and squeezing.

"Oh Bobbeeeeee!" wailed Dean.

Bobby rubbed the girl-that-was-Dean's back and let her soak his shirt, already planning on forgetting this ever happened when Dean was back to normal.

Unless Dean was being a real pain in the ass. Then the subject might come up.

\- - -  
(that's all there is and I am so sorry)


End file.
